cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bailey
|birth_place=Quebec, Canada |resides= Chicago, IL |names=James Rose KIDD TYGA II James Bailey |height=6 ft |weight=205 lb |billed= Chicago, IL |trainer=Ken Bailey Richard Myszkowski Rose Dungeon KIDD TYGA I RSG |debut= 2008 |retired=2014 - 2016 |family = Meher Prasad-Myszkowski -Wife Trevor Prasad-Myszkowski -son Jasmine Prasad-Myszkowski -Daughter Mallory Myszkowski-Mother Richard Myszkowski-Brother LΞCVLÉR-Brother Norman Lecavalier- Father Hayato & Tetsuya Mai -Twin Nephews}}ג'יימס James Myszkowski '''(born Dec 16, 1992), Was an Flashy Showboating, Jewish American-Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name '''James Bailey. Currently manages his wife./ refs for II ZO Early life Born in Quebec, James was the Bastard son of Pro Wrestler Norman Lecavallier & wrestling promoter Mallory Myszkowski. He lived with his mom & his, what he thought at the time, dad Ken Bailey in Chicago,IL above the Family Wrestling Promotion "Galaxy" where he trained in mat wrestling. When he was kicked out of school, he then went onto live on the road with his brother Richard. This is when he met one of his best friends Ace Rose and they started training in the Rose Dungeon, a well-known shoot-fighting camp. Professional wrestling career * in 2008, Bailey debut at Wrestle Quest at the age 16. under the Name "Trash Man" James Rose in a one on one against the also debuting Ace Rose, the two went onto form the Rose Family and dominated the rest of the year. then Bailey went back home to wrestle in USA & Mexico. * 2013 The Return to Wrestle Quest, Four years later Bailey came back to Japan to Wrestle under the new KIDD TYGA persona, to help fight back against the PANDA TRAID. With the aid of other TYGA PRIDE members like Leo Higa, & at the time Skunk * in 2014, Bailey won the first Rose Cup tournament and became the number one contender for the KROSE Title, but Soon after his mother died, James Retired from wrestling to find himself. He moved to India and he found his love of his life, Meher Prasad a Local wrestler. He followed her on tours across Asia. * In 2016, Bailey returned to the wrestling scene after a year and half retirement to team with his girl in'n out mix gender matches against Toshix & Sera Lee.after that bouncing around doing matches for Wrestle Quest, Tru Puro, Super ZERO, and training in RSG. * in 2017. Meher & James got Married in March & in the first week of June, Bailey won the Knights of KINGDOM championship with his long time friend Eric Levine. Ten weeks later lost it to the Royals, then Eric left Wrestle Quest to work in Valor leaving Bailey to go back to single competition. in a co event between Galaxy & Wrestle Quest . Bailey went up against the Skunk for the Pure Fighting Championship,and won via LSD. ''' But the championship reign was up short, two weeks later he was stripped of the title due to a injury suffered on 8/27/17 in the match w/ Rey Sefo slamming his head on the steel steps. James Bailey is set to be out for 7 months cause of this. During his time of recovery James & Meher had a set of twins ( Jasmine & Trevor ). * In 2018 before recovering James got a call about an tournament later in the year from his Buddy from Super ZERO (Joey Legend https://cawmunity.fandom.com/wiki/Joey_Legend) , knowing Bailey would be back and wrestling by then. the next day it was announce that James Bailey would be the twelfth entrant in King of New York Tournament https://cawmunity.fandom.com/wiki/King_of_New_York. for the rest of his time on recovery spent training with RSG/FWC. Bailey returned on a episode of Wrestle Quest blindsiding Skunk putting him and the roster on notice that He was back for his Belt he never lost. at the next Event it was James Bailey vs SKUNK for the title, the match lasted 52 minutes very back-and-forth battle but Bailey over came everything and reclaimed his title. Over the next couple of months Bailey traveled all-over defending his championship versus the likes of Lil Inoki (violentia pro) , The Radical™ (MCW) and Tommy Epsilon (Super ZERO). couple of weeks away from KONY Bailey went to train w/ Monroe to prepare for his first round match versus the man who took almost a whole year away from him(Rey SEFO). At the last second Bailey got put on house arrest so you couldn't make the show and Sefo Quit saying this Tournament was just a Big Joke. After not being able to Wrestle for 5 months, Bailey Dropped his belt. Not Getting closure on the whole Sefo rivalry, Bailey fell into depression. *In 2019, Bailey was working mostly low paying Matches at TRU SHOOTO, managing his Wife & selling bootleg merch *2020- on Jan 10th it was announced that Bailey was returning to fight Monroe at '''OPEN GATE, '''Right after ESUROZU beat Human Panda, it looked like James Bailey came out to congratulate his best friend and former tag partner but that wasn't the case, Turning his back on him and said he wants what is rightfully his, a title match that he was supposed to have back in 2014. '''Finishing moves * LSD ''(Lakeshore Drive-By)' ''(Mafia Kick) 2008 - Present * Flash from the Past (Superkick) 2008 – 2013 * Reach for the Sssky (Shooting Star splash) 2012 – 2017; used rarely * TYGA's Claws (double palm strike) - Kidd Tyga only * Fuck'd two way till sunday '(superkick+runningknee) (w/ Eric Levine) * '''TYGA-BOMB '(deadlift sit-up powerbomb/ tigerbomb) 2016- 2017 * 'TYGA's JAWS '(muta lock) 2017 '''Signature moves * Flying Lariat * "Great" Leg Drop * Great Ball of Fire (Fireball) - 2008 - 2009 * Crossface Chickenwing Nicknames * "Trashman" * "Chi-town Hero" * "ICHIBAN" * "Jew Star" Entrances themes * The boy who destroyed the world by Afi (2008-09) * "The Pot" by Tool (2009-10) * "This ain't No Place For No Hero" by The Heavy (2011-13) * "White Tiger" by Tenpei Sato (Kidd Tyga Jr. Theme) * "All of the Lights" by Kanye West (2016) * Gaijin force Theme (2016-17) * Solo theme ('2016 -17) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLgS-h1fJag * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLyRpGKWXRsCurrent theme Accomplishments KINGDOM/WrestleQuest * RoseCUP 2014 winner * Knights of KINGDOM championship (Gaijin force\w/Eric Levine) * '''Pure Fighting Championship '''x2 * Halfdeadbailey.jpg|Aftermath of Sefo vs Bailey 2017 WWE 2K19 20190305013108.jpg|The return after 7 months Xx.jpg|the return Match|linktext=Bailey wins back the belt he never lost WWE 2K19 20190305162642.jpg|Getting back in the Goove|linktext=Bailey is starting to feel like his old self WWE 2K19 20190305162931.jpg|The First Defense|linktext=vs Lil Inoki WWE 2K19 20190305165003.jpg|The Second defense|linktext=vs The Radical™ Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Freelancer